


[主明]所谓福利

by tangsuyu



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 制服play, 女装play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuyu/pseuds/tangsuyu
Summary: 中国语注意是女警ver的波波！





	[主明]所谓福利

有点不妙，不，应该是很不妙。  
明智知道自己现在应该若无其事的去外边拿个水果或者倒杯水，直接开口讽刺“没想到你还有这种特殊爱好”也是个不错的选择。  
事实上，无论怎么样都比仿佛傻了一样直愣愣地看着那个人好了不止一点半点。  
但是，可是。  
不远处，穿着一身女式皮质警服的来栖晓抬了抬帽子，冲明智露出一个意味不明的笑，唇上的红色分外引人注目。同样戴着皮质手套的手灵巧地把玩着一截细长的短鞭，被黑色丝袜包裹着的腿也好看的不可思议。  
甚至戴了假发化了妆……  
明智也不知道自己现在在想什么，居然就这么任由来栖晓走过来，用短鞭抬起自己的下巴。  
“怎么样，还不错吧？”  
来栖晓眯着眼，笑得分外好看也分外愉悦——同时带着十成十的不怀好意。  
“突然发现你是女装癖这一点真的吓到我了。”  
条件反射的刺了回去，明智这才发现自己的声音已经带了几分干涩。  
太没出息了！  
明智在心里这么唾弃自己。  
“你喜欢不就好了？”  
这么说着，来栖晓的手抚上了明智的脸，手指在明智上下滚动着的喉结上点了点，然后可以称得上是强硬的撬开对方的唇，把拇指卡在了下意识想要合拢的牙关之中。  
“别忘了配合哦？”  
尾音略微上扬的提醒让明智不得不止住了抗拒，但，就这么顺从的任由施为从来都不是明智吾郎的作风。  
柔软的舌头缠上了被皮革包裹着的手指，味道稍微有点奇怪，不过还在可以接受的范围。这么想着，明智冲来栖晓露出一个近乎挑衅的眼神，同时牙齿轻轻地研磨着手指的关节——然后意料之中的看到了那个家伙似乎危险了一点的眼神。  
来栖晓抽出手指，搂住了明智的腰，对着那双上扬起来的唇吻了下去。  
唇膏的味道不算差也不算好，但这并不妨碍明智坏心眼的把那抹鲜艳的红搞得乱七八糟——用嘴唇和舌头。  
吻毕，来栖晓舔舔嘴唇，用指腹抹去明智嘴角的涎液，然后露出一个兴致盎然的笑容。  
“无故袭警，该罚。”  
警官“小姐”心情愉悦地这么宣布。

美色误人。  
明智终于深刻理解到了这个词的含义。  
现在他正浑身赤裸的被铐在床上，罪魁祸首则大大方方的跨坐在明智身上，甚至连帽子都好好的在头上戴着。  
混账……  
明智从来知道来栖晓长得不差，瞪着那张被妆容和服饰衬托得更显艳丽和恶质的脸，前侦探先生不得不承认，自己的确是像中邪一样的被蛊惑了。  
——以至于现在只能被动的承受那个家伙的所有恶趣味。  
来栖晓抬抬帽檐，俯身亲吻着明智的脖颈，细小的痒意让明智忍不住稍微抬起了头，却反而更方便了对方的施为。  
很快不满足于单纯的亲吻，来栖晓轻轻地咬住了那块已经开始发颤的皮肉，细细的舔吮之后慢慢下移，怎么样最能挑起明智的反应，来栖晓再清楚不过。  
“唔……”  
终于，在胸前的乳粒被含着舔弄的时候，颤抖的喘息从明智紧抿着的口中溢出，性器也在一再的撩拨之下违背主人意志地兴奋起来。  
“真精神啊。”  
来栖晓直起身子，满意地欣赏着自己制造的一切，然后在对方警惕的眼神中拿起短鞭，前端不怀好意的划过明智的下颚，脖颈，锁骨，前胸，大腿，在那具身体开始颤抖，膝盖也不自觉弯曲的时候突兀的转回来，堪堪停在小腹处。  
“那么，你是最期待哪里被罚呢？”  
“……哈？”  
完全超出预期的问题让仍然在试图控制自己的声音的明智整个人都愣住了，本来已经被欲望蒸腾得泛红的脸热度更是高了几分，甚至连耳尖都染上了好看的颜色。  
来栖晓你——  
明智当然清楚对方要的是什么，但这种话怎么可能说得出口！  
咬咬牙，明智索性直接扭过头，尽自己最大的努力去无视身体的渴望，摆出了一附不管暴力不暴力都不打算合作的姿态。  
“不说吗，那我就一个一个试了哦？”  
“等——”  
条件反射的抗议被刚好落在刚刚被玩弄过的乳粒上的短鞭打断，来栖晓力道掌控得很好，再加上短鞭特殊的材质，单纯是疼的话其实不算什么——但是，原本应该是附带品的酥麻和称得上是清脆的响声，却让明智生生打了个激灵，眼中也泛起了水汽，就连性器都更加兴奋了几分。  
“所以，是说，还是不说呢？”  
来栖晓的声音不知从什么时候开始带了几分暗哑，短鞭轻划着刚刚抽打出来的红痕，拨弄着已经充血红肿的乳头，得到几声急促的喘息之后终于大发慈悲的停下了手里的动作，仅仅是让短鞭按压着被欺负得惨兮兮的那一点——与之相对的，另一边却从头开始都没有被“照顾”到，微妙的渴求让身体的主人愈发羞耻。  
明智咬牙，狠狠地瞪着怎么看怎么像是以权谋私的恶役的家伙，嘴张了又合，最终还是在短鞭即将再次扬起的前一秒低低地给出了回应。  
“……腰。”  
短鞭如明智所愿的落在了腰侧，却很快又一次重新扬了起来。  
“我不满意，重来。”  
“你——”  
“嗯？”  
剩下的抗议被对方满是不怀好意的单音节打断，心知自己不妥协这关过不去的明智在心里悲鸣，撇过头，声音低到几不可闻。  
“……胸，另一边。”  
“这还差不多。”  
得到了满意答复的来栖晓嘴角的幅度越发的大，短鞭的尖端戳刺着之前一直被冷落的乳粒，时不时扬手轻轻抽打拨弄，很快，那一粒红点也挺立在了空气中。  
“呜……”  
明智有些难耐的紧了紧手指，偶尔被逼出来的明显在压抑着的呻吟带着颤，性器早就精神抖擞的抵在来栖晓的大腿上。  
想射……但现在的刺激还远远不够。  
显然，来栖晓也发现了这一点。  
“这里惩罚得也差不多了……还有哪里呢？”  
“来栖晓你有完没唔——”  
开开合合的被主人蹂躏得发红的嘴唇很让人有吻上去的欲望，而来栖晓的确那么做了——舌尖刮过敏感的上颚，细细地舔舐着每一寸皮肉，就连对方的舌头也要含着轻吮——仿佛要把明智整个人都吞吃入腹。  
太……  
明智呜咽着，所有下意识的反抗和挣扎都被对方轻而易举地镇压，最后还是报复一般的在那个恶质的家伙嘴唇上咬出一点血迹之后不情不愿的选择了配合。  
吻毕，来栖晓舔了舔嘴唇，略微起身，稍微放松了一点对明智的桎梏——当然，这绝对不是出于好心。  
“趴好，你知道应该怎么做。”  
拍了拍明智的肩膀作为催促，来栖晓就这么后退一点，自顾自的把对方泛着水汽的恶狠狠的眼神当作了鼓励。  
明智咬牙，很想直接撂担子不干，但无论是事后被嘲笑违约还是被那个家伙借着这个由头做出更过分的事都不是明智想要接受的，再加上差不多彻底进入状态的身体……  
总而言之,明智还是用手肘强撑着发软的身体，主动把自己摆成了一个趴伏着的，代表着邀请的姿势。  
“我记住了……”  
带着欲望和不甘的含糊威胁除了让人更想要欺负之外没有任何作用——至少造成这一切的罪魁祸首是这么认为的。  
来栖晓从枕头底下摸出润滑剂，拧开盖子，把大半瓶都倒在明智尾椎附近，黏稠透明的液体一部分顺着臀缝滑到大腿，另一部分则流到了胸前，把已经因为欲望而泛红的身体衬托得愈发色气。  
剩下的一点则被倒在了手心，来栖晓想了想，直接借着这些液体把手指送进了明智的身体。  
“唔——？！”  
皮革在身体内部进出的感觉怪异至极，再加上不知是不是有意发出的水声，简直让人头皮发麻到恨不得捂住自己的耳朵。也正因如此，就算明智知道自己应该放松，但还是因为难以抑制的紧张和羞耻绷直了腰，似乎更加清晰地感知到了自己是怎么被另一个人戴着手套的手指侵犯的。  
混账……绝对是故意的……  
心里再怎么破口大骂，身体还是无比诚实的给出了另一个人想要的反应。  
明智能感觉到自己的欲望和渴求被身后作恶的手指撩拨得愈发旺盛，然而来栖晓在扩张完毕后坏心眼的停下了所有动作。  
“你……”  
身体内部的空虚根本没办法忽视，明智被拷着的手攥紧了床单，破罐子破摔的主动提出了要求：“……进来。”  
“请求的话不应该加上敬语吗？”  
来栖晓声音里满是愉悦，甚至老神在在把手指伸到臀缝摩挲着，时不时轻轻的掐一把那里的嫩肉，然后就会换来趴着的人无法抑制的颤栗和压低的喘息呻吟。  
明智闭着眼，支撑着身体的大腿抖得厉害，已经彻底进入状态的身体根本受不住这样的撩拨。  
反正……也不会更糟了……  
“呜……请你……插进来……”  
因为羞耻压得极低的声音发着颤，甚至仿佛带了几分哭腔，听着很是可怜，但也会让人忍不住想让这个声音更可怜一点。  
来栖晓的确这么做了。  
捏了捏手边发红的一团软肉，来栖晓像是不知道对方说的是什么一般的再次把手指插了进去，指节微屈，根本就是欺负人一样地翻搅着主动缠上来的褶皱。  
“嗯，我进来了。”  
“呜……”  
混账……  
明智的腰塌得更厉害了一点，身体内部进出的手指除了让渴求愈发分明之外根本没有其他作用。  
“……请你……插进来……用你下面那根呜——”  
颤抖的尾音被突然闯进来的性器逼得上扬了一个音调，那个最要命的地方刚好被狠狠的顶了一下，如果不是来栖晓掐着明智的腰，明智很可能就这么狼狈的彻底摔在床上。  
“呜别……太……请……慢一点呃……”  
明智摇着头，声音因为太过剧烈的快感带上了很明显的哭腔，惨兮兮的请求换来的却是越发凶猛的撞击。  
“抱歉，稍微，有点忍不住了。”  
来栖晓眼睛很亮，眼尾也染上了危险的红，他声音哑得厉害，手下按压着的皮肤因为太过用力已经有些发红——身下的人太过美味，来栖晓一点也不想放过已经被烹饪好的，又送到自己嘴边的美食。  
“呜……哈啊……”  
被吊了许久的身体根本经受不住这么过分的对待，明智的理智很快被过于可怕的快感淹没，断断续续的哭叫和呻吟只会得到更加过分的欺负。  
终于，明智绷直了腰，被急速累积的快感送上了高潮。  
来栖晓眯着眼，享受着肠肉挤压的同时并没有停止下身的动作，而仅仅是稍微放缓了速度。他俯身啃咬着明智后颈的皮肉，在上边留下十分显眼的吻痕和压印。  
“呜……你他妈……有完没完啊呃——”  
射精没多久的明智再一次的被体内的性器逼出了反应，气急败坏的质问也因为一个突然发狠的顶弄变成了颤抖的呻吟。  
“没完。还有，别忘了敬语哦？”  
语毕，来栖晓舔舔嘴唇，再次向着那个地方大力的顶弄抽插，同时掐着明智的腰向自己的方向拉，轻而易举地镇压了身下人所有的反抗。  
“你……至少……慢一点啊……”  
明智哽咽着，刚刚高潮过的身体敏感得可怕，使用过度的嗓子也有些哑，却还是一再的被逼出包含着欲望的呻吟。  
“……请……请慢一点……”  
理智在欲望中艰难地挣扎着，断断续续的请求似乎完全没有被另一个人接收到，甚至胸前肿立的两也被捏着揉搓，微妙的疼痛和酥麻催发出更激烈的欲望，心理再怎么想要拒绝，身体也食髓知味的主动迎合着，作为帮凶把仅存的清明拽入欲望的深渊。  
“啊呃——”  
明智扬起头，再一次到达了高潮，来栖晓也在几个顶弄之后射了出来。  
“呜……哈啊……”  
明智瘫软在床上狼狈地喘着气，来栖晓的性器终于退了出来，精液被带出导致的失禁感太过微妙，被蹂躏得有些红肿的穴口下意识的收缩着——这让来栖晓眯了眯眼睛。  
再来一次吧。  
自顾自的做了决定，来栖晓解开了明智手腕上的手铐，特质的手铐并不会造成实质性的伤害，勒痕却是不可避免的，再加上身上各种各样的痕迹……  
果然还是想再欺负一下。  
这么想着，来栖晓按着明智的肩让他仰躺着，然后顶着对方警觉的眼神掐着脚腕抬起了明智的腿。  
“不等——”  
明智瞪大了眼睛，发软的身体使得下意识的后撤根本没有一点作用，只能任由来栖晓把自己的腿折了上来，露出还在可怜兮兮的往外吐着精液的后穴。  
“请……请让我休息……”  
到底没忘记对方临时制定的规则，明智眨眨眼，尽可能让自己看起来更可怜一些。  
“驳回。”  
来栖晓舔舔嘴唇，露出一个非常好看的笑容，然后借着精液的润滑再一次进入了明智的身体。  
这一次，来栖晓的动作并不像之前那样激烈，甚至慢得有几分磨人。  
“呜……”  
欲望再一次的被挑了起来，身体的疲惫让性爱变得有些难熬，明智抬起手臂，试图遮挡住自己糟糕的表情，却在下一刻被按回了原处。  
“被女孩子侵犯的感觉很不错吧？”  
来栖晓你——  
明智忍不住呜咽一声，身体下意识的绷直，就连后穴都绞紧了几分。  
“吸得很用力呢，看样子的确很舒服。”  
来栖晓亲吻着明智的脸颊，又将从眼角滑落的泪水卷入口中。  
“舒服得都哭了啊……”  
“你闭嘴呜——”  
带着哭腔的抗议被身下突然加剧的动作断，偏偏来栖晓在这一下之后又回到了之前缓慢的节奏。  
不行……很累……很想要……必须要快点结束……  
“请……请快一点……请用力……求你……”  
明智难得直白的请求显然在来栖晓的意料之外，他愣了愣，然后勾起了嘴角。  
“如你所愿，但是，别后悔啊”  
“呜——”  
结束之后，明智几乎全程闭着眼睛被来栖晓抱到浴室清洗的，甚至最后刚沾到枕头就迫不及待地睡了过去。  
来栖晓亲了亲明智的额头，心满意足的搂着人同样闭上了眼睛。  
当然，还是需要思考一下明天要怎么才能把被自己借着“我主动给你福利条件是你要配合我”的由头欺负过头的爱人哄好的。


End file.
